


Challenge Day 30: Solavellan

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [30]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 2





	Challenge Day 30: Solavellan

“Is it how you imagined it to be?” she asked while she leaned against his side. Both of them sat on the mossy forest floor, the landscape of the emerald graves displayed in front of them. It felt peaceful after what they had gone trough. One of her hands rested on his lap while the other felt the soft forest ground. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the faint echoes of the fade that was connected with the waking world now.  
She could feel the ancient magic that buzzed trough her body and hummed inside her veins. Solas sat next to her, his gaze concentrated on the horizon. He discarded his armor and wore his light tunic and coat. The same things that he wore while he posed as an apostate mage. It was easier to travel like that.  
“It is.” he answered after a short while, his gaze shifting over to her. “Yet you don't look certain about that.” she teased, caused him to smile slightly because she always knew what was on his mind in a way. That was one of her gifts.  
“I apologize that I seem that way. We came a long way together and I do not regret anything that I have done since I met you vhenan.” his answer was sincere and filled with the truth. “However...i just wish that I could have avoided the breach and the incident with Corypheus. That so many people died....well it was unnecessary.” Solas added, his jaw slightly clenched. Her hand came up to brush over his cheek in a loving gesture, and she moved onto his lap to straddle him.   
“Don't say that. You didn't do it on purpose.” she tried to soothe him as she leaned in to him, her forehead brushing against his. “It is how we met after all and I know that I should probably not say this but...without the explosion of the conclave I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have gained my freedom. I would not be here with you now.” Ashalle added softly.  
Solas hand came up to take the one that rested on his cheek, brushed his lips against the faint scar that rested in the palm of her hand. The hand were the anchor had been, now successfully removed. But it left a scar behind, one of many on her body, and he recalled the day that they met.  
She was a prisoner that laid on the floor, her hands were in shackles and there was so much fear in her eyes. A poor elven girl that was kept as a slave for a long time. No one would have thought that she grew into a brave and prideful person one day. That she grew from the Herald to the Inquisitor, and from Inquisitor to his bride.   
Ashalle had done things that no one deemed to be possible, not even himself. He saw her as someone that was weak, someone that held his pity. But she proved that she was so much more than that. He fell in love with her before he could even think about it. This girl tended to lure him in, to fascinate him, with the way her mind worked.  
They closed the breach, allied with the mages, saved the empress of Orlais from a madman and even entered the fade physically. Things he would have said were impossible, but both of them had done them together, not alone, but still as a couple. They defeated Corypheus together, ended the horrors he had brought.   
Solas had been able to restore his orb and therefore to remove the anchor from her hand without any consequences, if one would miss the scar in her hand. But that was nothing compared to what have might happened otherwise.  
The ancient magic came back as well, gave the elves their immortality back. Everything was restored and Mythal was in charge of the Evanuris. He found a peaceful solution in the end after all. What would become of the world was still unclear but the fade merged peacefully with the real world.   
Now the two of them were free. Were free to travel trough the world as much as they wanted. “I am glad that you are here now vhenan. That you are with me.” Solas answered before he let go of her hand, gently cupping her cheek now as he moved in for a loving kiss.   
“Ar lath ma vhenan.” was whispered against her lips before he caught them in another sweet and sensual kiss. All was well after all.


End file.
